


Plant Sitter

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 16





	Plant Sitter

Tokiya was low on money, and the easiest solution was to do simple jobs. The occasional odd job. 

Tokiya’s main jobs tended to be house sitting. Watching over houses, and particularly animals. Cats were his favorite, but he liked dogs, too. Often, the owners would let Tokiya bring the animals to his own to care for them, and these cases were Tokiya’s favorite, because Ranmaru and Ren enjoyed seeing the animals, too. 

At first, Ren and Ranmaru were both a bit uncertain about Tokiya going into other’s homes to watch over them, even if he was to be the only one in the house. But they did like seeing the animals. Ren would often offer to help by walking the dogs Tokiya would bring, and Ranmaru was more than happy to play with the cats. Tokiya enjoyed watching his boyfriends interact with the animals. It was cute. 

But this most current job that he was doing was not nearly as exciting as a pet sitting job- rather, it was a two day plant watching gig. 

Ren and Ranmaru would have actually expressed a bit of discomfort as to that. 

Tokiya had heard quite a few horror stories about illegal plants that have been coming into the area more frequently- kinds of plants that could really hurt people. But Tokiya would reassure them that the payment was low and they had listed the types of plants, and none of them seemed to be dangerous. 

“Be careful, please.” Ren’s eyebrows would furrow. “Especially if it’s a stay over job.”

“I will be.” Tokiya would reassure. “I’ll keep you updated. I promise.”

Ren would give a weak smile, and he’d pet through Tokiya’s hair, pressing a kiss to Tokiya’s forehead. 

“Why ‘r you so into these jobs?” Ranmaru would mutter from his spot on the couch. He’s scrolling on his phone- looking into the job listing that Tokiya had agreed to. “You’ve already got a full time job.”

Tokiya did. It was a simple office job, and even at forty hours a week, it just wasn’t enough. “I just enjoy doing it.”

That wasn’t a total lie- maybe it was a bit for this job, though. Tokiya doesn’t like plants very much. They just weren’t interesting. And, of course, Tokiya’s real reason was to make enough money. He was falling behind, especially because he had gone to the hospital recently to take care of a lingering cough, that had turned out to be growing walking pneumonia that stuck Tokiya in the hospital for three days and had gotten him on some serious antibodies. Tokiya needed money. Even with rent split between the three men, Tokiya was struggling paying his own bills and the rent. 

Ranmaru would watch him for a moment, but he’d drop it, and the next day Tokiya would have taken his bag and would have gone to the house. Luckily, it was within walking distance to his own home, though Ren would have walked with him. Tokiya would have squeezed Ren’s hand, smiling at him. 

Ren would have let Tokiya go, sighing a bit, but waiting until Tokiya had actually been invited inside by the owners, a nice seeming couple. Tokiya would have smiled, and would have shook their hands. It wasn’t unusual for the owners to be there when Tokiya would first arrive, and he’d turn to wave at Ren, smiling one last time. Ren would have smiled, but Tokiya can see something uncertain in his eyes. 

The couple would have introduced themselves as Aria and David. 

“David? Are you originally from Japan?” Tokiya hadn’t met many Davids that were native to Japan. 

“We’re both American.” Aria would explain. 

Tokiya would nod. “What brought you to Japan?”

“A change of scenery.” Aria would settle on, smiling a bit. 

“I suppose that explains some of your plants.”

“Why don’t we bring you to meet them?” Aria would offer. Tokiya would notice that David had been quiet. 

Tokiya would nod, and he’d follow her up- but he’d immediately feel uncomfortable. “Ah- I don’t recognize this one from your list.” It was an innocent enough succulent- but it concerned him that there were any plants he wasn’t told about. 

“There are… a few we have that we forgot to list. Nothing serious, or unlike the others.”

Tokiya is reminded about some of the illegal plants that were rather prevalent recently. Some of them were really dangerous- and if this couple were from _America_ , they could have exotic plants. “I’m sorry. Without the proper time to know what I’m dealing with, I’m afraid I can’t work this job.” Tokiya would actually move to back out. He knows that both Ren and Ranmaru would much prefer him to just leave. 

David is standing in front of the door, and he wouldn’t let Tokiya leave. He doesn’t speak. 

“Why don’t I just show you all of them first, to reassure you that none of them are anything to worry about?”

Tokiya stays quiet. His mouth is dry. After all, he doesn’t have many choices in the situation. Most of the plants aren’t dangerous, but his heart immediately begins beating faster and unsteady in his chest when he sees one that seems larger. He hadn’t immediately noticed it because the pot is bigger, and the plant had dug itself into the bottom, but it had started to grow out of its pot. Aria would put a hand on Tokiya’s bag, urging him forward, and he notices her slip his bag off his shoulder. 

His first mistake is turning around, to question her, because he feels something cool and dry wrap around his wrist. When Tokiya turns, and tries to pull his wrist away, it’s like a steel wire. It lets him pull his arm closer to himself, but it doesn’t loosen at all- and with a snap that’s enough to make his arm sore, it straightens his arm back out.

“What is this?” Tokiya’s voice trembles, and he flinches when the vine begins to wind itself further up his arm, under the part of his sleeve that covers his forearm. His shirt is tight enough that he can see the vine pressed against his skin. He’s already afraid to pull, because he’s afraid that if it tightens that it could seriously hurt him. 

David would say its technical name in a quiet voice. 

Aria seems fascinated. “It’s basically like a tentacle plant. Like you’d see in some of those erotic stories.” Fascinated wasn’t right. Maybe it was turned on.

Tokiya can find it in himself to be angry. “This is ridiculous, and not what I agreed to. Get it off of me- I’m leaving.”

“We still have you for two days.” Aria says, “And we haven’t even gotten started.”

These people are insane. It would get Tokiya to slowly try to disentangle himself, but his other wrist would be caught quickly. The first vine had already gotten up to his shoulder, and the second vine immediately worked its way to his elbow. It’s not slimy, or damp, like he would have guessed. It’s actually fairly dry, and a bit bumpy. They’re all about the size of three of his fingers together, but they’re all so strong. Much stronger than he is. 

He can’t pull away to avoid the one that wraps around his ankle, and with three limbs trapped, the fourth is inevitable. They’d pull him, tripping him, but stopping him before he hits the floor. He’d glance back, terrified, pleading, but while David looks a bit hesitant, he obviously won’t help Tokiya. Aria looks ecstatic. It makes Tokiya sick. 

Not as sick as the vine that would trail under his shirt, over his stomach and chest. It has a location, and it would reveal it quickly, climbing up his throat and over his chin, pressing against Tokiya’s lips. Tokiya’s heart is beating, but he’d keep his mouth closed. The insistent pressure against his lips would stay, and he’d be the first to give, especially when the vine would move, giving more of itself to remain pressing against his lips with the end of it but blocking his nose with another part of its body. Tokiya would eventually gasp in, trying to breath quickly, but the vine is already in his mouth. It seems to be content, resting on Tokiya’s tongue, going for the warmth. It tastes of dirt, and Tokiya’s gag reflex would start before the vine had even hit it. 

Tokiya _could_ take in more. He really didn’t want to. It would do well in muffling him. The vines around his ankles would wind up, in the same way that both of the vines on his arms had wound up to his shoulders. The vines wouldn’t stop until they had reached his hips, and another vine would go down his shirt from the collar. The vine wraps in circles around his chest, down to his stomach and around his hips, all under his clothing. Tokiya can feel tears in his eyes already, because he’s been entirely bound. 

“I can’t see. Babe, go get the scissors.” Tokiya hears movement, and Aria walks closer. Tokiya sees, with a horrible flash of resentment, that the plant doesn’t even acknowledge her. She begins to take off Tokiya’s shoes and socks. Tokiya thinks he knows why she wants the scissors. 

Tokiya wants to yell, or argue, or even to cry for help, but he’s not going to embarrass himself with the muffled sounds that he’s sure to make with this vine in his mouth. The vine has slowly started travelling further down his throat, and the tears pricking his eyes are only worse, and he’s forced to keep them under control because he needs to be able to breath. He wishes he had taken Ranmaru and Ren’s concern more seriously. When he was out of this situation, he’d only ever watch animals, and only ever at his own house. 

If he got out of this situation.

He could actually feel some pain from the pressure required from the plant to actually hold him up. There were marks, already all over his body. 

David would come back, holding a pair of scissors, but he’d let Aria do the dirty work in cutting up his shirt, and his jeans, and his underwear, leaving him entirely bare- other than the vines, which were almost covering him as much as his clothes were. They didn’t seem to care about any of his sensitive spots, but Tokiya’s heart would fall, getting some struggling when he’d feel a vine begin to trail up the back of his thigh. The vine in his mouth would go deeper, until his struggles had stopped from his close he felt to passing out from the complete lack of air. As his vision would go darker, the vine would finally pull back, all the way to his tongue, and Tokiya would gasp- but the rest of the vines had tightened, too, to the point that he could hear some of his bones bend, feel some of his muscles trying to give. 

Tokiya is panting, trying desperately to catch his breath. He feels the vine on his leg move up further, pressing against his entrance, clearly searching for warmth. It must be why the only places that they were focusing on were areas they could enter him from. 

That was it for Tokiya, unable to hold back his tears. It _hurt_ , horribly painfully, because it was dry, and every bump caught on his entrance, and inside of his body. He wasn’t a virgin, but Ren and Ranmaru was very serious about prep, and he had absolutely none of it, and the vine was only a bit thinner than what he was used to- and its length seemed never ending. 

And he felt absolutely _violated_. He was naked and being penetrated in front of two absolute strangers that had stripped him and tricked him into this situation. 

Tokiya’s heart would still when he felt one of the vines, wrapping around his most sensitive area. He wasn’t hard. He wasn’t getting enjoyment out of this, and because the vine was clearly just searching for warmth, there wasn’t any concern for Tokiya’s own pleasure. He just felt dirty- in all senses of the word. But if anything, he could feel himself getting softer when the tip of the vine would press against the slit at the tip of Tokiya’s cock, and Tokiya can only give a weak struggle, a weak, pathetic, scared cry. A wordless plea. 

It really does try to enter him, but there isn’t nearly enough give for it to get inside. It still hurts, and the discomfort is incredible, but he’s at least a little relieved that it would give up after a few attempts. Tokiya gets used to the uncomfortable sensation after some time, his tears having dried and the pain becoming more of an ache. 

Tokiya would turn his head, and he’d see Aria and David on the bed, naked and pressed against each other. They weren’t quiet about it, especially not Aria, and as she began to pleasure herself, she’d watch Tokiya. Tokiya would look away, disgusted, when their eyes would meet and she’d become even more excited. 

Was his torture really her pleasure? How horrible. There must have been a better way to find someone _willing_ to do this. Tokiya was sure that some people probably would have loved this sort of thing- and Tokiya wasn’t one of them. He was in pain, and upset, and he felt sick. 

As soon as his head is back in place, a vine would grab him by the throat, keeping his head forward. Tokiya’s body wasn’t relaxed- more… resigned. There was no point in being tense, because the tenser he was, the tighter the plant would hold him. The tears were back, silently trailing down his face, and the vine down his throat was _down_ his throat. It was taking a lot of effort to keep himself from throwing up, and the only way he was fighting the physical reaction was genuine fear that he’d choke on his own vomit if he did throw up. 

The other vine must have travelled its way into his stomach, because Tokiya had a horrible stomach ache, and there was no thrusting, it simply entered and kept going. Tokiya would stare at the ceiling, praying that the situation would end. He felt ill, listening to the moaning on the bed, and it sounded as if they had moved so that their heads were at the foot of the bed, near Tokiya. He was sure they had a front row view of his suffering. The plant must have gotten bored of its prey, unmoving, because Tokiya would have felt something land hard and heavy across his stomach- like a whip. He’d jolt, whimpering, but that would send pain inside of his stomach, where the vine had begun to wiggle, moving side to side. Tokiya’s struggling is instinctual, and Aria lets out a particularly loud moan. 

Aiming to please its ‘mother’, the plant would whip him again, over and over until Tokiya was on the edge of passing out. The vine would move out of his stomach, almost entirely out of him, but Tokiya hopes that it’s over too soon, because all of the sudden it moves forward, a harder pressure than before. Tokiya would sob around the vine in his mouth. 

And then, Tokiya feels a second vine press next to the first at his entrance, forcing its way in. The pain from the first one is back, and Tokiya can feel that the stretch is too much. 

“Ooh- Maybe I could go for a round two.” Aria would purr, laughing. Tokiya can hear the bed move, assuming she had moved onto David. 

Good for them. At least someone was enjoying this. 

The second would make its way up into his intestines, settling in with the first, and Tokiya would let out a weak sob. He’d let out an almost terrified whine when the third would approach. 

Tokiya would think that it would be a good thing when one of the vines had pressed against his prostate, but it only made it worse. His body’s natural reaction had been to get hard, and the vine around his cock had tightened, almost like a vice. It should have felt good, but the constant pressure would make it oversensitive quickly, and he just wanted it to end, only a few minutes in. The vines would have finally stopped at four, and his stomach would be distended unnaturally. 

Tokiya hated being sick. Ren was usually the one to take care of him, and Tokiya was sure that Ren would attest to Tokiya being very whiny. A bit like a child- but Tokiya hated pain. This was exactly like a stomach ache, and Tokiya just wanted to claw at his stomach, to get it out. 

When the next vine would strike his stomach, the only thing that would muffle his howl of pain would be the vine in his mouth. 

What had he done to deserve this? 

There must have been something. Wrong time, wrong place just didn’t seem like an adequate answer for what he was going through right now. This was what Ren and Ranmaru had been worried about. At least the worst thing a dog would do is bite.

Tokiya isn’t sure how long he’s stuck in this situation. Sometimes they would all move at once, and sometimes only one or two would move. They’d wriggle around in a space already too tight for them- and when the vine in his mouth figured out it _could_ make him throw up, it actually would. 

Tokiya felt disgusting, even though Aria would clean him up.

That was horrible, too. Having some stranger act like they weren’t responsible for everything he was going through. 

Tokiya did not often throw up on himself. In his adult life, it may have been a total of two times, and to his shame- one of them did have Ren present. Ren had been very gentle with the situation, because Tokiya had been so sick that he had fallen when he had tried to get to the bathroom, and his body didn’t care. Ren had come in, and Tokiya couldn’t even look him in the eyes. 

“Please leave.” Tokiya would have said quietly, ashamed, trying to turn himself so Ren couldn’t see the mess he was sitting in. 

“You can’t just stay on the floor, honey. Come on, I’ll help you clean you up.” Ren would have crouched down, to help Tokiya stand. 

“You don’t need to do that- I’m an adult.” Tokiya’s lip would have quivered. “I shouldn’t _be_ covered in throw up in the first place.”

“You’re sick, baby, and accidents happen. Of course I don’t want to clean up throw up- but I know you don’t want to be covered in it, either. Let me help you.” Ren would press a quick kiss to Tokiya’s forehead, leading him into the bathroom, supporting him. 

Ren wouldn’t have made him feel bad. He would have made him feel better, if anything. 

It wasn’t as humiliating as when Aria would have cleaned him off. The worst part was the way she cleaned him- she wouldn’t have even brushed him in a skin to skin way once. Not that he wanted her to touch him- he just wanted some sort of contact that wasn’t the plant. 

Even when he was unconscious, he’d wake up to the pain of being held so tightly- he would discover a new pain when the vines would switch. Sometimes he’d be dropped, unceremoniously on the ground as all of the vines would retreat, none gentle at all. He’d only have made the mistake of trying to crawl away once, when one vine would have wrapped around his neck and another around his ankle. When Tokiya would have tried to pry the plant from his throat, the grip on his ankle would have tightened until he could hear the crack, and Tokiya’s cry of pain would have been muffled quickly by a vine wrapping around his head, vertical in his mouth. Tokiya would have finally tried to bite down, in too much pain to understand that it was a bad idea, but the plant would come down with a hard whip to his back. When that wouldn’t make Tokiya release his grip, three vines, twisted and intertwined together, would have entered him with no hesitation, no slowness. Tokiya’s bite would have faltered, and his hands would claw uselessly at the floor, the pain spreading through his entire body. 

That was the new position he’d be stuck in for some time, vines pinning him down to the hardwood floor, roughly violating him. Aria and David hadn’t been in the room for the initial fight, that Tokiya had obviously immediately lost, but Aria would have looked excited before she even entered the room, and she would have looked like a child on Christmas day when she had seen the scene in front of her- unable to even wait for David. She would have dropped to her knees, her hands in her pants, and one hand moving to Tokiya’s hair. 

Tokiya really hated that- he had changed his mind. He didn’t want her to touch him, even for the human contact, because he didn’t want to be an active part of her sick pleasure. The vine in his mouth had returned to shoving itself down his throat. 

She had seemed to be close when she would have walked to the plant, cooing. “Will you turn him over for mommy?”

Tokiya would have gotten lifted, turned, and then slammed back onto the floor, now on his back. He would have been pinned again, his legs spread uncomfortably wide, and his arms pinned above his head. The vine in his mouth hadn’t left, and the three inside of him haven’t stopped moving- wriggling painfully inside of him. He wants the vine to unwrap from his ankle, because it _hurts_ , but it hurts so much worse to try to pull it away. 

And then she’d crouch down, seeming close to her own peak- not that Tokiya can find it in himself to _care_ , but he can’t help but notice. 

“You have to go to the bathroom, don’t you, honey?” Her voice is… lustful. She’s staring at Tokiya- but luckily, she doesn’t touch him. Tokiya thinks he knows why- she has some semblance of an argument that she didn’t rape him if she hasn’t touched him. 

Tokiya can feel the tears trailing down his cheeks as the implication hits him, and he’d try to shake his head. She’d go to her plant, cooing at it again, and he feels the vines shift inside him, pressing heavily against his bladder- and then another vine wraps around his hips. He’d sob around the vine in his mouth when he can’t hold back, and he’d close his eyes, trying to block out everything. 

It’s beyond degrading. Even with his large vocabulary, Tokiya can’t even think of a word to describe how he feels right now. 

He manages to detach himself from the situation during the worst of it, though he isn’t entirely sure that he hadn’t just passed out. He wakes up as she begins to clean him, and it’s just as humiliating as everything else so far. 

Tokiya’s heart beats when he hears a knock on the door, pure hope, but with a whisper from the woman, his already sore jaw gets spread open wider, a second vine forcing itself into his mouth to entirely muffle any noises he may make. Tokiya doesn’t even bother to try- he just silently weeps, harder, when he hears Ren calling his name. It’s so soft that he hardly catches it- but he can’t ignore the sound of Ren’s voice. The tone of it- and the worry. All of Tokiya wants to go to him. He wants Ren to enter- but of course Ren doesn’t. 

When Ren leaves, Tokiya just stares blankly at the ceiling. 

Tokiya doesn’t know how much longer he’s forced to deal with this excruciating situation, but after hearing Ren leave, Tokiya is hardly there in the situation. He doesn’t even notice when all of the vines finally leave his body. 

Two days. 

Tokiya wishes he had actually gone to hell- he wonders if that’s where he was. Tokiya feels himself being lifted, and he can’t bring himself to struggle, not when he’d brought downstairs, and not when he’d dumped, rather unceremoniously, on the ground outside. 

His bag would be thrown onto his stomach, and he’d curl in on himself, trying to protect what little modesty he could pretend that he had left. It’s nighttime. 

Tokiya would lie on the concrete for quite some time, before he’d finally begin to get paranoid. He couldn’t walk- and he wasn’t sure just how powerful that plant was. What if it could reach him out here? Tokiya’s fear would get him to search for his cellphone- it must still be upstairs. Tokiya doesn’t want to knock on their door, but his only choice is to drag himself close enough to close his fist and bang on the bottom of the door. The door would open- 

“My phone-” Tokiya would whimper, still on the ground, in a small position. “Please.”

“Well that’s an inconvenience to us.” Aria would shake her head, sighing. “We’ll have to take it out of your pay.” Her voice sounds almost amused. “David, go get his phone, will you?”

David would leave, but would return holding Tokiya’s cellphone. Tokiya would reach for it, pathetically from the ground, and he’d grab it. David would do him a mercy, throwing him a torn up towel. 

At least it was something. When they’d close the door, he’d wrap the towel around himself. He’d save himself the shame of struggling with it while they could see him. 

Tokiya’s mouth hurt- it wasn’t very easy for him to talk, but he didn’t have a choice. He’d force his jaw to move, despite the fact that it felt like it was locked. That’s what happens when you don’t close your mouth for two days.

Tokiya would call Ranmaru. Ranmaru would pick up at the start of the second ring. “Tokiya?” 

“I need help.” Tokiya’s voice is hoarse and shaky. “I can’t walk home- can you pick me up?”

“‘Course.” Ranmaru is already moving. “Where are you?”

“I’m still at the job.” Tokiya would give him the actual address. 

“Yeah. I know where that is.” Ranmaru’s voice is flat. “I’ll be right there.” 

Tokiya would have drug himself back to the sidewalk. He wouldn’t look down at his body, because he doesn’t want to see how he looks. He knows that he looks terrible, bruised and injured. He’s in pain. 

Ranmaru would have barely stopped the car when he would have been climbing out of it- and he heads straight for Tokiya. He must have seen him on the ground when he was pulling up. Ranmaru would drop down to a crouch, and his expression, for a moment, is almost scared. And then it switches- it’s livid. Tokiya had never seen Ranmaru this angry, and Ranmaru didn’t even know exactly what happened. Ranmaru is gentle when he picks up Tokiya, but Tokiya can’t stop the whimper. His voice breaks at the sharp noise, but there isn’t anywhere that Ranmaru can touch Tokiya that wouldn’t hurt him. Ranmaru is careful when he sets Tokiya into the car, moving to put his backpack at his feet. Tokiya reaches out when he sees Ranmaru’s face change. He knows that Ranmaru’s about to go to the door. 

“Please don’t.” Tokiya’s voice is desperate, and he’s barely got a hold on Ranmaru, gripping at the edge of his sleeve. “We just need to get away from here. Please.”

Ranmaru’s jaw tightens, unsure, so Tokiya keeps talking- he just knows that Ranmaru can’t go inside. 

“We can call the police away from the house. We just _can’t_ stay here, Ran.”

Ranmaru would nod, but his voice is tight. “Alright.”

He’d close the door for Tokiya, and to Tokiya’s relief, Ranmaru would move to the driver’s side of the car. He’d get in, driving away, and Tokiya would visibly relax now that they’re further. 

He can tell that Ranmaru wants to know what happened- but Tokiya would use his phone to search up a non-emergency number for the police. It was over, so it wasn’t an immediate emergency. 

When he tells the dispatcher what happens- it’s horrible. It’s horrible to recount. 

“I was attacked. I accepted a job that was described as plant sitting, and they had an illegal plant. Ah, I believe it was…” Tokiya would pause, but he’d slowly repeat the name that David had told him. “I was held by the owners, Aria and David, for the two days I was meant to be watching their plants, and I was… sexually assaulted and injured.” Tokiya feels sick. That doesn’t feel like everything, but how else could he put it?

“We’ll dispatch a team to take care of the plant. Could you stop by the nearest police station or hospital? If your injuries are severe, a hospital would be recommended. Just be sure to let them know that you are part of a case- they’ll know which information to document.”

“Okay.” Tokiya would swallow hard, wincing at the feeling. 

“Is this a good number to reach you on, Tokiya?”

“It is.” 

They would get off of the phone. “They told me to go to a police station or hospital.” He would inform Ranmaru quietly. 

Ranmaru would nod, switching directions. He’d tap on the navigation system in the car, and Tokiya could see that Ranmaru was heading towards a hospital. Tokiya has to look out the window, wiping at his eyes as they begin to burn. 

“What?” It seems harsh, but Ranmaru’s voice is soft enough that Tokiya doesn’t take it in a bad way. 

“I took this job to help my financial situation.” Tokiya would admit. “And now I’m heading back to the hospital to raise the bills I still haven’t paid off.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell us?” Ranmaru’s eyebrows would furrow, and his already present frown would deepen. “I’m… gonna tell you right now that there wasn’t a single fuckin’ thing you did wrong in this situation. I… wanna know more. It sounds like there’s a lot that I don’t know- but from what I do, none of this was your fault. I don’t want you feelin’ like it was. But you can let us know this shit, too, Toki. About your money problems. Ren and I wouldn’t have let you pay for anything if we knew you were struggling. If you had really wanted these jobs for fun, we wouldn’t have stopped you- but you shouldn’t have to do this stuff for extra money. We wanna help you.” Ranmaru’s hand would hover, almost awkwardly, over the console- wanting to touch Tokiya but not wanting to hurt him. Tokiya would take Ranmaru’s hand with a soft grip. 

“We can… talk about this later. For now, I’m just… thank you for coming.” Tokiya would cover his mouth as he’d sob. “Ren came by, at some point. I just wish I could have gotten his attention.”

“Jesus, that was over a day ago.” Ranmaru would sigh. “He would’a gone in- but the house seemed dead. We should’a pushed more.”

“You couldn’t have known. I did- I did try to leave. I just… they didn’t let me.” 

“Like I told ya. This isn’t your fault, babe.”

Ranmaru would park, though it’s pretty far from the doors, despite the fact that most of the parking lot was empty. 

“My ankle is broken. I can’t walk that far, Ran, I’m-” 

“Don’t apologize. I’m gonna move us closer, but you’re just in a towel. They’re gonna take your clothes off, anyways- but if you aren’t comfortable goin’ in like that, didn’t think you’d be comfortable taking your clothes off in front ‘a the doors, either.”

Tokiya’s gaze would soften. “Oh.” Tokiya would glance down, but he does start crying here. He had felt less on edge from the moment he had seen Ranmaru- and when Ranmaru had picked him up, or touched his hand. To actually feel Ranmaru was a miracle. “It doesn’t matter. I’ve… I can’t possibly be more humiliated than I’ve already been. Walking in there in a towel can’t possibly make it any worse.”

Ranmaru would look away, and he’d sigh again, but he’d nod. “Okay.”

Ranmaru would drive them closer, as close as he could, and he’d get out. Tokiya is sore, and in pain, but he’d insist on Ranmaru only helping him. Ranmaru is mostly carrying him, but Tokiya is upright, though one hand is holding onto his towel. Ranmaru doesn’t have much information, but he’d tell the lady at the front desk what he knew- and he’d mention that there was an ongoing case. 

Tokiya would be brought back quickly, and when they’d strip him to do a full body check, he can’t bring himself to feel embarrassed. Or to really feel anything, beyond empty. He wanted Ranmaru. He wanted Ren- but after the two days that had felt like much, much longer- he was almost used to wanting them and not being able to have them. 

There’s a fairly long list of what was wrong with him. There were marks and bruises around his chest, stomach, arms, wrists, ankles and throat from where the vines had wrapped around him. His ankle was broken, and some ribs were cracked. He had deep lashes on his stomach and his back, and some ripping around his entrance, and some bruising on his hips and his more sensitive areas- even that check wouldn’t have managed to make Tokiya feel embarrassed. His jaw was actually a bit swollen. There was plenty of pain beyond that, but nothing with seeable damage. He was fairly dehydrated, and would have been hooked up to an IV, to be given painkillers and liquid, but he wouldn’t need to be hooked up for long. They would have prescribed him some pain pills, and would have fixed up his ankle- but there wasn’t much they could do beyond bandaging the lashes, and advising that he ice his jaw. 

And, of course, no sexual activity for at least a few weeks. Not that Tokiya thinks he could handle anything like that right now. Not even with Ren or Ranmaru. 

Tokiya is given clothes- and at first he assumes that it would be some clothes from his backpack. He’d quickly realize that it wasn’t- it was actually a pair of his sweatpants and one of Ranmaru’s larger sweatshirts, and a pair of slippers that Tokiya had bought for himself and then had never really wore, because socks usually sufficed around the house. 

They were comfortable clothes. Tokiya was appreciative. While they fill out the papers for Tokiya to be released, Ren and Ranmaru are let in to see Tokiya. 

“You got the clothes. Good.” Ren would press a very soft kiss against Tokiya’s forehead. The worry is almost palpable, but he’s trying not to act as worried as he feels, for Tokiya’s sake. Tokiya is lying down. It hurts, laying down, but it hurts much worse to sit up. 

Tokiya feels tired. He just wants some proper sleep. Luckily, the pain was beginning to die down, somewhat. He’d reach out, not to anyone in specific, but Ren is the first one to grab his hand. 

“I’ll tell you everything later.” Tokiya would promise. “I can’t right now.”

“There’s no rush, baby.” Ren would reassure. “We just want to make sure you’re alright. “That’s all we care about right now.”

Tokiya would finally get released, and he’d be wheeled to the car. The sun was up at this point. Normally, Tokiya might apologize, for keeping them so long- but he was tired, and still in some pain, and traumatized isn’t a strong enough word to explain how fucked up he is right now, and he’s just glad that they’re there. 

Ranmaru would carry Tokiya to the bed, and Tokiya wouldn’t complain. He had mostly fallen asleep in the car. Ren wouldn’t get into bed just yet, going to get some water for Tokiya, but Ranmaru would have climbed into the bed with Tokiya immediately. 

At first, Ranmaru wouldn’t touch Tokiya, but when Tokiya would press himself to Ranmaru, Ranmaru’s arms would wrap around Tokiya carefully. Tokiya would be asleep before Ren had joined them. 

It wouldn’t be until the next morning when Tokiya would have really woken up. Ranmaru would have made him get up for just a moment, particularly to drink water, before he’d let Tokiya fall back asleep. 

“I can talk about what happened.” Tokiya would say quietly. 

“Eat first.” Ranmaru would press a kiss against Tokiya’s forehead. “Of course we’ll listen if you wanna tell us, but we need to make sure you’re taken care of, first.” 

Tokiya wouldn’t fight Ranmaru. It was nice, having them worry over him. Right now, he needs it.

They would have gotten serious, after Ranmaru would have brought him food. They wouldn’t make him get out of bed. 

Tokiya would swallow hard, and he wants to close his eyes, but he can’t. If he closes his eyes, he’ll visualize it, and he’ll freeze up. He’d hold closely onto Ren, holding onto Ranmaru with his other hand, and he’d stare at Ren’s wrist. 

“They didn’t list all of the plants they had. They had one that was sort of… almost like a tentacle plant, is what she had said.” Tokiya is already crying, but he’s still trying to explain. “It was horrible. It was two days straight of just… torture. The couple was there the entire time, just watching what their plant was doing to me- they were getting off from it. Encouraging it. It was… weird. I was being… violated. Sexually violated for days, and it was just never ending. I would pass out and I’d realize that it was all still happening, even while I was _asleep_. It was… terrifying, and humiliating and degrading and painful. I was miserable, and they were just… enjoying it. I… don’t even want to leave the house again. They only lived a five minute walk again- I… what if I see them again? What if they’re angry that I called the police? I can’t go through that again. I can’t even handle what I just went through, I-” Tokiya’s sobs would cut him off. 

Ren’s grip is tight. Tighter than he means it to be, but Tokiya isn’t complaining. It’s not a bone crushing grip, like the plants- so it doesn’t throw him back into any of the feelings. It’s human. Not like the plant. 

“Oh, baby.” Ren’s voice is protective. It’s angry. Tokiya can’t even look at Ranmaru, because he can feel Ranmaru’s rage, just radiating off of him. 

“I’m not doing anymore jobs where I stay at someone else’s house. I can’t.” Tokiya would admit quietly. 

“Good.” Ren’s voice would match Tokiya’s, quiet. “For a while, I want you to just stay here, and stay safe. Give yourself some time, darling. Take everything slow. No odd jobs for a while, okay?” When Tokiya nods, Ren kisses his forehead. 

Ranmaru would grunt in agreement. 

“You’re both worried.” Tokiya says, his voice nearly emotionless. 

“Of course we are.” Ranmaru’s voice is gruff. “We’re on edge. All of this happened and we weren’t there to help you, or stop it.”

“And it was clearly horrible.” Ren’s hand would raise, running over Tokiya’s cheek. “You’re not arguing with us at all- which is a dangerous sign. It strengthens Ran’s point.” Ren’s voice is trying not to sound hurt, but it does. Ren seems close to crying. 

Tokiya would quiet, resting against Ren’s chest. 

Ranmaru’s arms are careful, wrapping around Tokiya. 

“We’re gonna take care of you.” Ranmaru would promise. 

“I know.” Tokiya would smile. It’s hesitant, it’s small- but for the first time in nearly three days, it was a smile. “You always do.”


End file.
